


Monsters of Destiny

by camcChildofAthenaFBN



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Could be seen as romatic, F/M, Guilty Merlin, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Merlin Needs a Hug (Merlin), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Poetry, and therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcChildofAthenaFBN/pseuds/camcChildofAthenaFBN
Summary: Destiny. It's always destiny, isn't it? It told him to put Arthur first, or pay the price. But it's too much. Too much for one person to bear. All Merlin wanted was to be free, he didn't ask for a grand destiny. And now he just wants his friend back, the one friend who might truly understand him. He can't go on, not for much longer, it's too much.
Relationships: Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Kudos: 7





	Monsters of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Morgana deserves better. And so does everyone else in that goddamn show. But not Agravaine or Uther.

We were friends once  
Do you remember?

Do you remember when you and I,  
Used to share our laughter and our tears?  
You can, I know you can,  
Because I remember them too.

In the darkest hour,  
I would see your smile  
And the kind lady you used to be.  
I would see the girl  
Who hid a scared druid boy  
And defied the tyrant king.  
I would see the girl  
Who gave her food to the poor  
And showed kindness to the   
Bumbling servant that was me.

On the darkest night I would dream,  
I would see what monsters Destiny turned us into.

The kind Lady Morgana,  
Destiny held you in her hands  
And twisted you into what you are now.  
A scared lost voice,  
In a world where those who cared for you,  
Would see you tied up  
And burned upon the pyre.

Me, the young country boy,  
Became a beast tormented by Fate  
And a puppet on Destiny's bitter string.  
That young lad no longer, it's just a useless mask,  
I am now a monster  
That stood by as my people burned.

Can we go back to the start?  
Go back to a time  
When we weren't children playing at war?  
I want to return to then,  
To the time before you were betrayed  
And fed poison by my unwilling hands.  
Please, I can't go on,  
Not anymore.

I want to return  
To a time before I became a monster  
And my hands stained with the blood of thousands.  
Please Morgana,  
Return to the light.  
Take my place if you have to  
You deserve it far more than I.  
For my crimes, I deserve to rot for  
All eternity in the dark.  
You, my lady, do not.


End file.
